1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an axial piston machine having an inclined axis construction, including a cylinder drum pivotally arranged within a housing, and a swivel carriage located opposite to the cylinder drum and which is supported in a sliding guide, which contains the control surface as well as the reniform control recesses on the pressure and suction sides and connects these with, respectively, a pressure or suction passageway communicating in one of the sliding guide surfaces, as well as with an adjusting arrangement for setting the angular position of the cylinder drum, consisting of a displaceable setting element arranged on the housing generally in parallel with the drive shaft and of an angle lever supported in the housing so as to be pivotable about the swivel axis of the cylinder drum, whose first lever arm is articulated on the setting element and whose second lever arm engages on the swivel carriage.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In axial piston machines which provide for a construction having an inclined axis with a swivel carriage movable through the intermediary of an adjusting arrangement for adjusting the angular position of the cylinder drum, the adjusting arrangement is located within a closure plate at the end surface of the housing of the axial piston machine, as can be ascertained from German Pat. No. 1,017,468. Special measures are required in order to avoid a canting of the swivel carriage within the sliding guide of the connector plate and the therewith attendant high friction forces and resultant displacement forces. Of necessity, the adjusting arrangement within the connector plate is bulky since the entire path of adjustment of the swivel carriage must be traversed by at least portions of the adjusting arrangement, in other words, there is no possibility of conversion of the adjusting movement. A further problem which is encountered consists in the configuration of the connector plate which, in addition to the adjusting arrangement, must incorporate the pressure and suction passageways for the operating fluid. This leads to the fact that the connector plate is a relatively complicated, large and consequently expensively produceable component.
Adjusting arrangements which are not located in a connector plate but otherwise within the machine housing, and which engage sideways to the swivel carriage, are known, for example, from German Laid-open Patent Application No. 2 643 770. The adjusting rod projecting sideways, which engages on the swivel carriage, renders the overall machine construction bulky.
The axial piston machine of the above-mentioned type which has become known from German Laid-open Patent Application No. 1 775 222 has an adjusting arrangement which includes a displaceable setting element located on the housing generally in parallel with the drive shaft, and an angle lever supported in the housing so as to be pivotable about the swivel axis of the cylinder drum, whose first lever arm is articulated to the setting element and whose second lever arm engages on the swivel carriage. Afforded thereby is a satisfactory spatial distribution for the overall construction of the machine, and through the angle lever there is facilitated a reduction in the path of the swivel carriage on the adjusting arrangement or, respectively, the setting element. A smaller constructed adjusting arrangement can thus be provided. However, it is disadvantageous in this known construction that the second lever arm of the angle lever which engages on the swivel carriage engages on one side of the swivel carriage as viewed in the pivot direction of the pivot carriage, so that a canting of the swivel carriage within the sliding guide cannot be avoided. Such a canting is also not avoided by an arrangement of two angle levers located on opposite sides since the swivel carriage is not uniformly loaded by the operating fluid (pressure side and suction side) and this non-uniform loading lies transverse to the pivoting direction of the swivel carriage.